Uma História de Amor
by Bru-chan - Malin-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagome, com sete anos, se muda para Tóquio e conhece Inuyasha, em um ano se tornam inseparaveis. Mas talvez o destino possa mudar isso... Sera?


**Uma Historia de Amor**

Kagome era uma menina de seus 5 anos quando se mudou para Tóquio. Tinha longos cabelos negos e olhos azulados.

Logo que chegou estava meio triste, pois não conhecia ninguém, estava se sentindo sozinha, mas seu vizinho, Inuyasha, de 5 anos também, que era um hanyou de lindas madeixas pratas olhos cor de âmbar e fofas orelhinhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça, veio lhe reconfortar, e foi seu primeiro amigo, e um dos únicos, já que os outros tinham ficado em sua antiga cidade. Inuyahsa também não tinha amigos, por ser um hanyou havia muita descriminação, sendo assim, Kagome foi sua primeira amiga também.

Eles brincavam todos os dias, perto de uma grande arvore que tinha perto da casa dos dois, num parque. Era uma arvore grande e linda, a qual eles chamaram de Arvore Sagrada, na qual quando eles cansavam de brincar, Inuyasha sempre catava uma musica para Kagome, que adorava.

Depois de um ano, os dois eram amigos inseparáveis, e já nessa idade sabiam que um sentimento maior ia nascendo em seus corações, mas ainda eram muito ingênuos para saberem o que isso significava.

Como mais um dia, Inuyasha foi chamar Kagome para irem brincar de bola perto da Arvore Sagrada. Os dois foram, mas então, a bola foi parar no meio da rua e Kagome foi pegar a contragosto de Inuyasha, pois falava que ele era muito super-protetor. Enquanto falava com o amigo foi pegar a bola, quando estava com ela em suas mãos se virou para fitar o hanyou que estava na calçada, quando não percebeu que um carro vinha vindo, e acabou batendo nela. Inuyasha ficara perplexo, correra para perto de sua melhor amiga e a abraçara, ela estava inconsciente, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com sua amada amiga, o homem que dirigia saira do carro desligando o celular, provavelmente a causa do acidente, mas logo ligou para uma ambulância que não tardou a chegar, pegaram Kagome e a colocaram na ambulância, mas Inuyasha não poderia ir junto, então quando a ambulância se foi ele correu para a casa de Kagome chamando pela mãe da mesma, quando contou o ocorrido essa começou a chorar junto com ele e correu para o hospital, deixando Inuyasha na casa vizinha, com sua mãe.

Kagome foi sujeita a cirurgias, que acabaram demorando mais do que o previsto, pois acabaram surgindo algumas complicações, demorando horas. Ate que enfim, depois de muito tempo Kagome saiu da sala de cirurgia e se dirigiu para um quarto. Mas Kagome, por causas das complicações, foi piorando.

Todos os dias Inuyasha ia à casa de Kagome perguntar por ela para a Senhora Higurashi, e pedia sempre para ir ver a amiga, mas o pedido nunca era concedido.

Um dia o medico disse os pais de Kagome: Preparem-se para o pior, há poucas esperanças. Os pais de Kagome ficaram abalados e começaram a perder as esperanças. Enquanto os pais de Kagome pensavam em começar a preparar o funeral, Inuyasha todos os dias pedia para ir ver Kagome.

- Eu quero cantar para ela – ele dizia.

A segunda semana de UTI começava e não se esperava que Kagome sobrevivesse ate o final dela. Inuyasha continuava insistindo para os pais de Kagome o levar para ver ela, mas crianças não eram permitidas. A Senhora Higurashi decidiu, ela levaria Inuyasha ao hospital de qualquer jeito, ele ainda não tinha visto a amiga depois do acidente, e talvez não a visse mais viva.

Ela vestiu Inuyasha com roupas um pouco maiores para disfarçar a idade e seguiu para o hospital. A enfermeira não permitiu que ele entrasse e exigiu que o retirasse dali, mas a senhora Higurashi insistiu.

- Ele não ira embora ate que veja a Kagome!

Ela levou Inuyasha ate o quarto de Kagome, para ver a pequenina amiga que perdia a batalha pela vida. Depois de alguns segundos olhando ele começou a cantar.

"- Você é o meu sol, o meu único sol. Você me deixa feliz mesmo quando o céu esta escuro..."

Nesse momento, Kagome pareceu reagir. Ela ainda estava desacordada por culpa dos remédios. A pulsação começou a baixar e se estabilizou. A senhora Higurashi encorajou Inuyasha a continuar cantando.

"- Você não sabe, querida, o quanto eu te amo. Por favor não leve o meu sol embora."

Enquanto Inuyasha catava a respiração difícil de Kagome foi se tornando suave.

- Continue querido – pediu a senhora Higurashi emocionada.

"- Outra noite, querida, eu sonhei que você estava em meus braços..."

Kagome começou a relaxar.

- Cante mais um pouco Inuyasha – a mãe de Kagome pediu. A enfermeira começou a chorar.

"- Você é o meu sol, o meu único sol. Você me deixa feliz mesmo quando o céu esta escuro. Por favor, não leve o meu sol embora."

No dia seguinte, Kagome já tinha se recuperado e em poucos dias foi para casa...

Uma revista chamou essa historia de "O milagre da canção de um amigo".

Os médicos chamaram simplesmente de 'milagre'.

A senhora Higurashi chamou de "milagre do amor de Deus".

O AMOR É INCRIVELMENTE PODEROSO!

Kagome e Inuyasha continuaram brincando, crescendo e descobrindo seus sentimentos, hoje estão casados e tem um casal de gêmeos. E foram, são e sempre serão o primeiro e único amor um do outro. Claro que aparecem barreiras, e eles tiveram que enfrenta-las para ficarem juntos, e enfrentaram nunca deixando o medo vencer-lhes, um se apoiando no outro, um contando com o outro, sempre. E eles têm certeza que ainda aparecerão muitas barreiras, mas eles têm certeza também que estarão prontos para enfrentá-las, juntos, como sempre fizeram, pois o amor é a maior arma que eles têm!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**oie!**

**por favor, não me matem! não por causa dessa fic, e sim por causa da minha outra "Um Sonho Não Realizado"! sabe, ta dificinhu faze ela, as ideias não vem, a gi-chan fica enrolando, e ah! essa é uma historia veridica, claro que eu mudei alguns pontos, mas a base dela é veridica, na verdade, a historia é de uma mãe que fica gravida e começa a conversa com o seu filho de tres anos sobre a irmã que ele iria ter, ai quando ta no parto tem umas complicações e a nenem fica entre a vida e a morte, ai quando os pais já taum sem esperança levam o filho conhece a irmã entes que talvez ela morra, ai ela passa pela infermeira e o menino começa a canta a musquinha que o inu canta para a Kagome, e o bebe começa a reagir e elhora, se for ver, é a mesma coisa!**

**espero do fundo do coração que vocês gotem! eu fiz com muito carinho!**

**E quanto a minha outra fic, fiquem tranquilos que um dia eu termino o cap.6! a grande festa! é que ta no começo, nem chego na parte da festa ainda e já tem umas 20 paginas! então, você podem ver que ta dando trabalho! Ah! e se não fosse suficiente, meu speed quebrou, eu to sem net, to postando da casa da gi-chan, por isso tambem que não estou deixando comentaio pra niguem, mas saibam que eu estou lendo a fic de todas vocês! e to amando, eu entro todo dia cinco minutinhos pra ver o cap. ovo, que eu to gravando no word e deixando no meu computador!mas agente consegue, eu espero! **

**eu quero parabenizar as autoras de: 10 coisas que amo em você, a fic diferente, amor ou paixonite, amores irredutiveis, babyllon school, bem vindos ao meu mundo, Big Crossroads Brasil, Big Inuyasha Brsil, Brincando com os deuses, Carla, casamento arranjado, Dark Angels, Entrando numa fria, entre luzes e pisca-piscas, eu naõ me arrependo de nada, ferias no caribe, historia de amor e realidade, I only trust you, Inevitavel, Lost haven, Manchetes de um romance em Hollywood, Musicas de um natal e ano novo, My Phanton, O casamento de Kagome, O diario de uma heroina, O Intercambio, Porque a galinha atravessa a rua, Primeiros erros, Proibido gostar?, Quarto ao lado, Republica, Te encontro depois de morrer, Teoria dos opostos, The guy next door, Vidas opostas, White Houses e Decorando Sua Alma!**

**obrigada pela compreensão e espero não ser ameaçada de morte!**

**Sim eu li todas essas fic, e estão todas espetaculares! vocês estão fazendo um otimo trabalho! As que ainda tem chão, continuem, as que já estão completas, eu amei cada momento, parabens a todas! eu li todas essas, eu sei que é uma lista imensa, mas eu li! e amei! parabens mesmo!**

**POR FAVOR! DEIXEM REVIEWS! EU IREI FICAR MUITO GRATAS POR SABER A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS! PODE SER BROMCA, ELOGIO, AMEAÇA DE MORTE, GOSTO, NÃO GOSTO, MAIS OU MENOS, QUASE LA, QUALQUER COISA, MAS DEIXE SEU COMENTARIO!**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

**kissus... ja ne**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan.**


End file.
